


Eat It All Up (A Moriarty X Sherlock Fanfiction)

by KisaraMoriarty777



Series: Sherlock Fanfictions [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Family Dinners, Food, Food Puns, M/M, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is having a family dinner to celebrate Eurus's birthday. When invited, he expected the normal family drama, but not even the great Sherlock Holmes could have guessed what chaos would take place in the Holmes' house at the birthday party.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: Sherlock Fanfictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Eat It All Up (A Moriarty X Sherlock Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my friends. They had given me a prompt about a family dinner that Moriarty crashed, and this was the result. I hope you enjoy it!

Moriarty's limousine pulled up to the driveway. He strutted out of the car, slicking back his hair. 

“Be careful,” called Moran. Jim laughed. 

“When am I not?” Jim questioned. Moran rolled his eyes. 

“Always,” he replied. Jim chuckled, blowing Moran a kiss. He saw his sniper roll his eyes, and speed off in the limousine. 

“Oh, Sherly. I cannot wait to just eat you up. Have your deliciousness all to myself,” thought Jim to himself as he made his way to the door. He knocked on the door without hesitation. Or rather, he would have if Sherlock had not opened the door first. 

“Moriarty,” Sherlock said in a cold voice. He spat the name as though it were acid, and Jim smirked at this. 

“Sherlock,” he purred. 

“Sherlock! Honey! Is your boyfriend here!” called a woman’s voice. Sherlock’s mother, by the sounds of it. 

“No mother. Just…” began Sherlock, but Jim was quick. He cut the consulting detective off before he could finish. 

“His lover, mother dearest!” Jim shouted. He wondered if Sherlock’s parents would know who he was, but realized that they were more likely to know the name of the latest person Moran had killed than they were to recognize his face. As kind as they were, Jim knew that they were less intelligent than their sons and daughter. 

“Oh. Well, it is about time! Come in dear! We are just having dinner! Sherlock made sausages,” his mother called. 

“Did he now?” questioned Jim as he smirked over at Sherlock. His eyebrows were raised, and he licked his lips. Sherlock sighed. 

“In case you were wondering, I knew you were coming after I had made the dinner,” Sherlock informed Jim. 

“Really now? Were you hoping I would show up then? Because I can promise you that what I brought for you to enjoy is much bigger and much juicier than what you cooked up. It is very good for you too,” Jim flirted. Sherlock resisted the urge to gag. 

“Jimmy? Is that you?!” cried a female voice. Both of the men sighed. 

“Eurus,” muttered Sherlock. 

“Would have thought she was in prison,” Jim commented. 

“Brother wanted her out for dinner today. A special present for her birthday,” Sherlock told him. Jim nodded. They both saw a figure rushing towards the door, and suddenly Eurus was flinging herself at Jim. Jim nearly moved out of the way but was not lucky enough for that. Eurus hugged him tightly. 

“Oh! Christmas came early for me! Or are you a birthday present this time?” questioned Eurus. 

“Neither, darling. I am here for your brother, actually,” Jim replied. Eurus let go of him, raising a delicate eyebrow. 

“Really?” she pouted. Jim pouted back. 

“Really,” he replied. She let out a sigh but shrugged. 

“Oh well. I suppose you just liked sausage better,” she mumbled as she returned to the house. Jim rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. 

“Your sister,” was all he said as he pushed by Sherlock to enter the house. He made his way to the kitchen and saw that there were five seats. Sherlock’s mother was already pulling him a chair when he entered. 

“Oh. Aren’t you a handsome thing! I can see why my son likes you,” she commented. 

“Leave the poor boy alone,” a man, Sherlock’s father, said. 

“Do you have a name?” asked Sherlock’s mother. 

“James. But everyone calls me Jim,” replied Jim. 

“Lovely name,” Sherlock’s mother said as she moved the chair to a spot next to where Jim assumed Sherlock would sit. His calculations were proven right when he entered the kitchen. His mother forced him to sit beside Jim. 

“Sausage?” asked Eurus with a wink. Jim smirked. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Jim replied, taking a few onto his plate. He leaned over to Sherlock. “Though, are you sure you did not order subways?” questioned Moriarty. Sherlock gave him a confused look. 

“Of course, I am. I cooked it. Why?” Sherlock asked. 

“Because you are giving me a foot long,” Jim whispered. Eurus, who was sitting on Jim’s other side, held back her laughter. Sherlock was clearly flustered, though to the untrained eye, he looked only bored. 

“How did you two meet?” asked Sherlock’s mother. 

“I am a partner with your brother, so to speak. We are from different parts of the same little world. I do business with some of his clients,” explained Jim. 

“Office romance,” Eurus blurted out. Jim nodded.

“Very true,” Jim added. Sherlock made no attempt to comment. Jim knew that this was because he felt the conversation was beneath him. 

“Does anyone want wine?” asked Sherlock’s father. Everyone nodded, and he excused himself to get the wine. Jim took this chance to lean closer to Sherlock again. 

“You are a very good cook, Sherlock. You sure know how to make a wiener stand,” flirted Jim as he took a bite of the sausage. It did actually taste good. Though, Jim was hardly surprised. He knew that Sherlock would be good at cooking, for he was good at most other things. Most. 

“Would you stop with these?” hissed Sherlock, unamused. 

“But Sherlock. You are already on my list,” Jim whined. 

“List?” questioned Sherlock. 

“My grocery list. And boy, am I checking you out,” Jim said with a chuckle. “Are you a raisin, Sherlock. Because you are raisin my…” began Jim, but everyone was lucky that he could not finish that sentence, for Sherlock’s father came into the room with two bottles of wine. 

“Who would like white wine and who would like red?” he asked. 

“Red please,” Eurus called. 

“White,” Sherlock said. 

“Red would be lovely,” Jim replied. 

“White please, darling,” answered Sherlock’s mother. Sherlock’s father poured the wines, and the family continued the meal. As they ate, Eurus poked Jim on the shoulder. 

“I have one,” she whispered. 

“One?” Jim asked. 

“A pick-up line,” she replied. Jim raised an eyebrow. He did dislike Eurus at times, but sometimes she could be interesting. 

“Tell me,” he whispered back. She quietly told him the line, and Jim smirked like the devil. He looked over, waiting for Sherlock to take a sip of his wine. When he did, the consulting criminal leaned in close. 

“I wish I was that wine because then I would be inside you already,” he whispered. Sherlock spat out the wine in pure shock. His eyes were wide, and Eurus was laughing hysterically. 

“I do hope I misheard that, and that Jim Moriarty is not dining with us on my sister’s birthday,” a stern voice called. No one had noticed Mycroft enter the room. No one, in fact, had noticed Sherlock’s parents leave the room to grab dessert. Mycroft was giving Jim a look of pure disgust, and Jim only smirked. 

“Hello brother,” Sherlock replied. 

“What is he doing here?” Mycroft asked. 

“That is exactly what I was thinking as well. A little slow,” Sherlock taunted. 

“This is not the time for games!” barked Mycroft. 

“Mycroft. Be kind to his guest,” warned Sherlock’s mother. 

“Yeah Mycroft,” chimed Eurus. 

“Do you like ice cream, Jim?” asked Sherlock’s father from the kitchen. 

“Yes,” Jim replied. “I’d be the sort that melts in your mouth, Sherlock,” he whispered, but it was loud enough for Mycroft to hear. 

“Jim was just leaving,” Mycroft called. “Isn’t that right?” hinted Mycroft at Jim. 

“Oh?” called Sherlock’s mother back. Jim was about to object, but then his phone began to ring. 

“Boss. It is Moran. There is a situation at work,” the voice on the other end of the phone said. Jim sighed. 

“Unfortunately, something did come up at work. Thank you so much for your kindness though. It is very nice to know some people in this family care about me,” Jim called. 

“Of course, honey. Come over again anytime,” Sherlock’s mother replied as she gave him a hug. 

“This was quite the birthday. Thank you for that, Jimmy,” Eurus told Jim as he straightened his suit. 

“I am glad to hear that I could make your birthday special,” Jim replied to her. 

“Sherlock. See him out,” called Sherlock’s father from the kitchen. Sherlock grumbled a reply and walked Jim to the door. Jim saw the limousine pull up to the house, and turned to Sherlock. 

“Do you like Ramen noodles, Sherlock?” asked Jim as he began to walk towards the car. 

“I suppose. Why do you ask?” asked Sherlock with a hint of confusion in his voice. 

“Simple. I will be ramen my noodle in your later on,” Jim called loudly as he blew Sherlock a kiss. Sherlock rolled his eyes. He was grumbling something, but Moriarty did not hear him. He was already in the car. When the limousine was down the street, Moran spoke up. 

“Boss. That was the worst pick-up line I have heard in my life,” commented the irritated sniper. Jim raised his eyebrows. 

“Worse than the one you were planning to use on that cute little sniper woman you have a thing for? What was it? Didn’t it go something like ‘Are you a pancake? Because you are flipping sexy’?” teased Jim. 

“I was really drunk,” grumbled Sebastian as he drove faster. Jim chuckled. He had enjoyed that quite a bit. He really should do dinner with Sherlock’s family more often. Or, maybe just with Sherlock. That way: 

He could really eat it all up.


End file.
